Remember Our past
by cullensorto
Summary: so bella comes back after 10 years.edward and bella have known each other since kids Something terrible happened to edward will this ruin what bella and edward once had!Will he be able to rememeber i know sukish but its my 1st storyso hope you like!
1. Chapter 1

**Bpov**

I haven't see Charlie in years! Last time I saw him was when I was just what 7? At least I'm going to see him now. I decided to go and stay with Charlie because my mom and Phil, her new husband need time for themselves.

"Bella!" I heard Charlie say my name.

"Hey ch- dad, it's good to see you!" I tried to put a smile on my face so my dad wouldn't question me. I knew he wouldn't though one thing I liked about Charlie he didn't hover.

"Same here honey. Wow! Look at you, you grown so much! I'm glad you decided to stay with me" I mean I didn't have any other choice I didn't know half my family to move in with them.

"Yeah well I guess that what happens when you don't see people for the longest time." I said not trying to sound rude.

"Well let's get home and then we can talk." Charlie said

I nodded and went to go pick up my bags, but Charlie beat me to it and took them for me with a smile. But I insisted I take one f the bags but Charlie refused and told me to just carry my hand bag. We went to go look for the car and we found it. When I walked outside I remembered Forks Washington was a rainy place. Ugh I am most definitely going to miss the fresh and sunny air in phoenix. Charlie put all the bags in the car as I turned it on and got in. Most of the ride home was quiet but Charlie tried to start some conversations.

"I'm glad you made it safe and sound from Phoenix"

"Yup me too, I was a bit nervous haven't been on a plane for a while soo..." I didn't really have much to say to Charlie. I mean I am just like him quiet and independent. I guess the term like father like son doesn't work in this case instead it's like father like daughter. I wasn't very much like y mother she was more fun to be around with unlike me boring Bella. I also look more like Charlie with my hair and eyes; my mom is so much prettier than I will ever be. I'm kind of insecure about myself. We got home and I saw a big red Chevy truck. It seemed like Charlie saw me staring at it and said

"I bought that truck 2 weeks ago, from a man named Billy Black." Charlie said

"Is that so" I said

"Yup and it's all yours! I bought it for you as a welcome back present" I was completely shocked and ecstatic.

"Dad you didn't have to I was going to buy myself a car with my own-"I was cut off by Charlie

"Nonsense I bought it for you as a present, do you like it?

"Of course! Thank you soo much Charlie I appreciate it! You're the best!" I didn't have to fake a smile this time. Charlie seemed happy as well, even happier than before which I don't think is possible. Charlie went inside and came back out with a pair of car keys.

"She's all yours! Take good care of her now" I nodded in response

"Again thank you so much dad!"

"Well let's go inside and get you settled in huh"

I nodded. We went inside the living wasn't so big but not too small, the kitchen was average. Charlie took me upstairs and showed me my room. It was across from the bathroom. My room was the same except there wasn't any toys on the floor and they was a new table. The bed covers were purple as well as the color on the walls.

"I cleaned up in here I didn't change the wall cover because I didn't know what your favorite color was, I also bought that table so you can so your homework there, and new bed covers to match the room color. Do you like it?"

I just went up to hug Charlie for being a good dad till this day.

"Again thank dad you went all out, and I like it thank you!"

"My pleasure, I didn't want you to feel uncomfortable. I mean you are going to be living here now"

I smiled at Charlie, but then my stomach growled Charlie chuckled and told me to go down stairs for dinner. I told him I was going to be down in a bit just had to wash up. As I finished washing up I headed down stairs. Charlie had a box of pizza on the table and was getting out the refreshments. I could already tell I was going to be cooking for Charlie from now on. I sat down at the table and handed Charlie a plate and a cup which were already on the table. Charlie came with I juice jug and set it down on the table. I grabbed a pizza and I did too. I was quiet for a moment and then Charlie started talking.

"So do you remember the Cullen Family?"

"Uhmm" was all I can say.

"Awh bells don't tell me you forgot them." How can I forget my second family? Of course I didn't forget them!

"Hold up dad lemme remember" I said trying to play dumb "oh yeah the Cullen Family! Yeah I remember them but I can't remember all of them I just remember Alice"

"So you don't remember your childhood best friend Edward?" Oh no he did not bring out Edwards name did he? How can I forget him especially he was my partner in crime! But I just acted like I didn't know who he was talking about.

"Uhmm ... "I said again

"Seems like you forgot bells, which is kind of strange since you two were always together. I m talking about like 24/7!"

"Oh Edward! Now I remember! "Hoping saying this would change the subject.

"Finally, I was about to say you had short tern memory, maybe you should visit them some time."

Oh god no! Was Charlie actually suggesting this? I mean I would love to go and see them but would they remember me?

"Uh I should, but they probably won't remember me" I said in a shaky tone

"Are you kidding me? When I told them you were coming! They were all happy! Especially Alice!"

Ah Alice Edwards twin sister! How much I loved her and miss her! She was like my sister!

"Well I guess it wouldn't hurt to see them" I said

"Good" Charlie said

I had already finished my pizza and thank god! I excused myself and told Charlie i was exhausted and was going to bed. He nodded. I went to my room and got my bag of toiletries. I brushed my teeth, grabbed my pajamas and it the sack. I kept wondering in my mind if they actually remembered who I really was. I woke up the next to hear the sound of the television on. I went to the bathroom took and a bath and brushed my teeth. As I was ready I saw Charlie watching TV. I said good morning as well as he did. Charlie had made eggs and bacon which I was shocked to find. I ate and went back to my room to put away all my items. I finished around 3 and then headed back down stairs; I went and sat next to Charlie he smiled.

"I need to go grocery shopping you want to come?" I nodded. We went and I got all the stuff we needed I could tell that I was going to do most of the grocery shopping from now on too. I insisted on Charlie not worrying about me cooking or grocery shopping. Then he finally gave in and said okay. We finished shopping around 5. I couldn't believe we took two hours on grocery shopping! For dinner we went to one of Charlie's favorite diners. We talked and ate and had a good time. Charlie told me I would be attending Forks High and will be starting tomorrow. Thank god! We went school shopping as well. We finally arrived home around 6:30. When we got home we put all the groceries away and I headed upstairs and called my Renee my mom. I told her how Charlie was dong and that I would be attending school tomorrow. I finished talking to my mom around 8. I decided to get ready for my first day of school. I was nervous. I went to go take a nice warm shower that always made me relax. I was finally ready to go to bed and went to say good night to Charlie. As was lying in bed I kept thinking if my first day will go well and if Alice and Edward went to Forks High. I finally shut my eyes and started dreaming about my childhood with Alice and Edward.


	2. Chapter 2

**APOV**

My mom Esme, dad Carlisle and older brother Emmet were still debating who should take my older brother Edward camping. We have been planning this for quite some time now

"I think me and your father should take Edward camping"

"No! Mom I want Edward to remember our childhood and the times me Emmet and him had together"

Both of parents knew that it was useless fighting against them. One because I was there little girl. Second I was very persistent and I always won. I looked at them with a serious face until they gave in.

"Fine honey, you win once again go pack up and get ready" my dad said

"Thank you so much Daddy! Thank you mommy! I love you both" I hugged them real quickly and went to get ready.

I went up to my room and started packing; Emmet was putting the sleeping bags in the jeep and all the other essentials. As I finished packing I heard a knock at my door. I went to open it and there was my twin brother Edward

"Hey Eddie you ready?"

"I'm ready, but I remember I most definitely didn't like being called 'Eddie'" he said

"True, true. Is Emmet ready" I asked

"Yeah, he is already in the car, we are just waiting on you" he chuckled

"Oh! Well I guess we better get going then" he nodded and we went downstairs, said goodbye to our parents and headed out to the car. Edward called shot gun, so I ended up sitting in the back. We were on the road, Emmet and Edward were singing to whose knows what. I was just thinking about my brother before the incident. I miss the old him, if wasn't for his stupid friend Jacob we wouldn't be in this situation. I hated Jacob with all my heart when we found out my brother wouldn't remember anything.

Edward had gone to the rez. To go hang out with Jacob. Jacob had suggested they should go cliff diving. Edward told him they shouldn't and that it sounded dangerous. But Jacob had insisted on them on doing it and that he had done it many times before. Edward finally gave in and they went to a cliff. Jacob went first and then as soon as he reached the water he yelled for Edward to do the same thing. Edward jumped and unlike Jacob MY brother was unlucky. Instead of landing in the water he hit his head on a small rock. I felt a tear coming down my face as I was remembering this. Jacob went to get him out of the water and he finally got him to the shore. Edward was face was so bloody when we came. The paramedics arrived shortly after we did. They took him to the hospital, we waited there until the doctor finally came out and told us he was okay my whole family was relieved. The doctor told us there was a bad side to this. He said that my brother would NOT remember a thing when he woke up. My whole family was devastated. My mom and I were the ones who cried the most. After he woke my whole family did our best to make him remember. He didn't know how to talk or walk so we had to take him to a therapist. He finally learned how to talk and walk and then from then on we had been trying to make him remember. So far it has been successful he remembers he is a junior in high school and that he did have an accident and many more things, but my favorite is that he remembers his love for music. I was so happy when he first played the piano. It made me shed tears of joy.

"Earth to Ali, were here" Edward said

"Hmm well what to you know the princess was thinking of her prince charming, Sir Jasper" Emmet said

"Shut up Em don't make me bring up Rose" I said with a smirk he just stayed quiet which made me burst into laughter, Edward then joined in.

"We need to set up camp come help me Edward"

"I will go look for branches for the fire" they both nodded

When I came back with an armful of branches and twigs they were both laughing which made me happy.

"Uhm a little help please"

"It's about time Alice, we were getting worried you got mauled by a bear" Emmet said

"HA HA! Very funny Emmet" Edward just started laughing.

We got the Fire set up we made dinner and ate, after dinner we ate we made smores and told scary stories. Edward said he remembered when we used to this and we were all happy to hear that. We all went into our tents and went to bed. I didn't go straight to sleep, unlike Eddie and Em who were already snoring. I kept thinking about a childhood friend named Bella. Me Edward and Bella were all Close to each other. I was really happy when Chief Swan told us that she came to live with him. One because she was practically my sister second, we told everything to each other and hung out everyday whenever she wasn't with Edward though. Bella and Edward were so cute together my parents always hoped they would get together one day, but then she moved because her parents divorced. Edward and I were so sad, but Edward took it worse. I wouldn't blame him they were always together! Nothing could separate them. They were two peas in a pod. When I found out she was back I had a brilliant idea. I would meet her at school, if she ended up going to Forks which I know she will. I mean Forks is a small town. But back to my plan I would meet up with her and ask her to come over to my house, then if she accepts my invitation I would say hi to everyone and introduce her to Edward because I doubt that he will remember her. Maybe just maybe Edward will remember our childhood and will become more himself a little every single day. I didn't tell anyone about this because it might they might not the plan, or stop the plan from working. I know my parents wouldn't approve because they would think I would be using Bella. I know I'm not and I'm sure if I told Bella she would do anything for Edward and would try to help Edward any way he can. I can't wait for tomorrow.

**Sorry I took so long to write again been really really busy. Well hope you like the story REVIEW, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Please and thank you :D **


End file.
